Shining Light
by T1gerCat
Summary: She has spent years hating him, because hate is easer than love. He has spent years pretending she doesn't exist, because pretending is easier than admitting he misses her. When opportunity to clear the air comes along will they do it, or is pretending safer?
1. Chapter 1

Shining Light 

A/N: Happy Easter Everyone. Oh and once again I own ziltch :(

Chapter 01

The doorbell rang as Bella was lifting a batch of cookies out of the oven. She jumped and caught at the cookie sheet with her unprotected free hand as it tipped.

"Ouch! Fuck!"

She swore at the flash of burning pain. Setting the tray on the stovetop, she made a little hobbling dance of pushing the steaming oven door shut with a knee and turn on the cold water in the sink for her fingers.

They were an angry red but thankfully it began to heal as the cold water soothed them. She took a long breath enjoying the cold water, mentally debating whether some bepanthol would be needed or just some salt to avoid swelling. She hadn't eaten for the day so letting them heal normally was out of the question.

The bell rang again, longer this time. With a sigh Bella turned off the water and headed for the front hallway. Her fingers were still pink but not in pain except the thumb where the tip underneath her fingernail still throbbed. Sticking in her mouth she pulled the enforced steel door open. And then just about bit it off.

Stefan.

On her front porch.

Grinning with that wide, little-boy grin as if it hadn't been eight years since they'd last met. As if Bella hadn't done everything in her power to keep it that way.

There was laughter in Stefan's green eyes.

"Hey, Bella, still sucking your thumb?"

Bella yanked her hand out of her mouth milliseconds before she tore the burned skin off. For a moment she fought the impulse to slam the door shut – to just pretend she hadn't opened it and rewind to that last moment before the bell rang, when the worst thing that had happened today was a burned thumb. Not possible. She coughed and found her voice.

"Stefan! You?"

Stefan's grin was fading, and Bella realized she was standing planted in her own doorway, feet apart, eyes locked on him staring at Stefan like he was some kind of alien.

Which he very well could be as a visit from E.T. would be much more welcome and sensible.

"I mean, wow, come on in! So... what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

She bit the 'Without warning me first' that begged to snap out. Bella stepped back, pulling the door wide, and Stefan came inside, brushing past her, the grin restored with the invitation.

"You mean you don't think I came just to catch up on old times?"

Bella's dark chocolate eyes crossed violently, a memory of Stefan trying and failing to compel her into shutting her up before offering her to Damon to finish his transition flashed in front of her eyes. The brothers had snapped her throat when they were done, unknowingly changing her. The memory of her physical death brought a phantom pain and had her physically stopping herself from attacking.

For a few moments her dark eyes were locked on Stefan's green ones in silent challenge. Then the fight left her. It was Stefan, here, in her house, after all these years. Bella grabbed Stefan in a quick rough hug, and Stefan squeezed the stuffing out of her, lifting her off the ground, the years falling away.

"It's not the first time I've been on the west coast, you know. You've just never been around. You travel too damned much, and never out my way either."

And with a good reason. Bella was done with Mystic Falls and had been for a very long time and she had refused to set roots anywhere since. She liked to travel but the panic that filled her every time Stefan announced an impending visit had nothing to do with her love of travel and everything to do with this man whom Bella had a hopeless crush on for years.

Who, judging by the pounding of Bella's dead heart and the way she could hardly breathe for the sheer presence of the man, she still had a crush on. Not even death had taken it away... can you say pathetic?

They had been seventeen for one hundred and forty nine years, not that she counted, and before that they were thick as thieves for their entire lives bar one fateful spring plus one night and the next one hundred and forty one years.

And yet, just seeing him on her front door changed it all. Suddenly all of her bedmates and boyfriends in her long existence meant nothing. Including Edward, her attempt at being with someone immortal. Apparently it didn't matter. It was still Stefan Salvatore who could make her crazy just with a grin.

So she lied.

"Yeah, that's me, never in one place for long. But you're here now. Come on and sit down. We'll grab a couple of beers. You can tell me what's up with you."

"Sure."

Stefan sniffed the air before grinning even wider.

"Wow, what's that I smell? Don't tell me you still make those chocolate-chip orange-peel cookies?"

Bella replied with an equally unique smile

"Want one?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

Bella led the way toward the kitchen, wondering what weird coincidence had made her bake Stefan's favorite on the day he showed up at the door.

"One?"

Stefan laughed, deeper and richer than Bella remembered.

"What makes you think I want just one?"

"The fact that you're still just as skinny as you were when we were alive?"

she teased. Stefan wasn't skinny. He had a strong lean build under his t-shirt and form fitting jeans. His light hair was cut longer than it used to be back in the day, was slightly tanner and looking worn. His right hand, the one with the cheat-ring kept rubbing his right thigh. Where Bella hadn't been looking. Really.

"Sit down at the table, I'll grab the brews"

Bella stuck her head in the fridge, pretending to choose between Corona (charlie's favorite beer) and Amstel, to give herself time to cool down. she heard Stefan shove a chair back and sit at the kitchen table. With the third deep breath, she grabbed two Amstels and turned around. Stefan was sprawled at ease in the bigger chair, legs akimbo, elbows on the wooden arms, grinning at her.

Why do all vampires choose to sit in Charlie's favorite chair?

"I'm finally here. You look great. I've missed you, all these years. I know we email and all, but I've really missed just talking to you. I need to start talking to you more"

Bella forced a laugh.

"Wow, I didn't think your leash was that long"

She said with an ever-so-polite smile that did nothing to hide the bitterness in her voice. Their eyes met at the familiar words. They were the same she had uttered when Stefan had chosen Katherine, the shiny new toy at the Salvatore household, over her, the daughter of his and Damon's governess and best friend.

Stefan sobered a little at the spoken truth as Bella reached out to hand over his beer. He took the cold bottle from Bella's fingers, gave her a little salute with it in silent agreement, and then took a long pull with his eyes fixed on Bella's.

"I missed you"

He repeated more softly. Bella turned away, staring out the window at the woods behind the house. There was a good reason she'd tried so hard to avoid this. she leaned against the marble counter, gripping it behind her in physical restraint.

"I missed you too,"

Bella said lightly, trying to appear cool and calm.

"No one here is likely to repeatedly hold me down and scrub mud in my hair"

"I only did that once."

Stefan's tone was mock-indignation.

"Twice. In one morning. While I was trying to do my chores"

There was laughter in her voice at the memory of their childish antics. Stefan laughed.

"God. This feels like coming home"

Stefan's voice soft and voiced feelings that Bella was doing her best to avoid

"I have friends in Mystic Falls, but no one like you. You have to come visit; I'll show you around, introduce you to everyone."

Including Elena? Katherine? Rebekah or that blond twit, Caroline Damon had mentioned? Or whichever name his 'one true wuve' used lately? She shook her head in a vague nod

"So what does bring you back to Forks this time?"

"Besides a craving for your cookies? Which you haven't offered me yet?"

Bella's libido tried to make something suggestive out of that, but she beat it back. she grabbed a plate, put a half-dozen of the still warm cookies on it and slapped it down on the table in front of Stefan.

"Yeah. Besides that."

Stefan took a big bite and grinned at Bella with melted chocolate on his lip. How can a vampire act so human and still be cute?

"I'm taking a break from my life. Mystic has become a little too mystic. Plus I got a call from Zach's sister, Julie"

"Is she okay?"

Bella didn't think he'd be grinning like that if there was a serious problem. Stefan had been bred take care of the family business and to him that meant the people as well. He had mentioned Zach when they had last spoken and she knew from Charlie that Zach had been pushing daisies for the past four, or was it five?, years.

"She's fine. She and her husband opened that antique store"

"And...?"

Bella pulled out her own chair and sat, crossing her legs at the ankle under the chair, unconsciously sitting like she once was taught to. Taking a swig of her beer, she deliberately did not look at Stefan, or at his sparkling with mirth eyes or at his chocolate-smeared mouth.

"This weekend is their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary. I bought them tickets for a one-week luxury cruise with all the trimmings"

The tips of his ears turned slightly pink, causing a smile to appear n Bella's face. a true Salvatore, like Giuseppe would say

"The shop assistant was supposed to run the place. But the guy got in a serious car accident. So I sort of volunteered to watch the store"

"I don't see where I come in"

Stefan leaned toward Bella and gave her the big, pleading eyes that had gotten her in trouble so many times.

"Please, Bella, you have to help me. I can't do it by myself. There's the store, with customers and selling things that I have no clue what they even are, and it's the holidays so they'll be busy. Then they have a freaking hobby farm, almost as big as the one we had. They have a big vegetable garden and chickens and goats for Chris sake. And a pony and you know how much ponies hate me. C'mon Bella. I need you."

Crap. No.

"I can't. I... I can't get away right now."

"Please? Last week you told me that you dealt with the cold ones that were infesting this place. It's just for a week."

Bella cursed herself. Damn her big mouth.

"Something has come up."

Like my heart rate.

"I really can't."

Stefan stared at him with hurt surprise. Bella was surprised too. When had she ever had the strength to say no to Stefan when he begged for something? Not since they were about thirteen anyway and he had asked one of the Forbes twins to a dance and wanted to practice his goodnight kiss routine with her. She had said 'no' and cried herself to sleep

She had to say 'no' again. Because Bella knew that if she spent a week with Stefan now, she would tell him. she would admit to Stefan Salvatore that she was hot for him, that she'd always been, and that no one else had ever made her feel the way she felt looking at Stefan.

That would kill even their tenuous long-distance friendship dead right there. No hope in hell of getting past it with their history.

"Look, Stefan. You'll be fine. You can cope for a week, I'm sure. I have a lot to do here with school and work and all. I'm sorry."

Stefan looked at her, slowly drinking his beer. Bella saw her friend's eyes go dull and disappointed and had to drive her nails deep into her palms to not reach out to him.

"Okay, of course you're right. I'll figure something out. Maybe hire one of the locals. I just thought it would be fun, you and me, like the old times. It was a dumb idea."

"No, it wasn't dumb. I just... I can't right now."

Stefan gave her that familiar, crooked shrug.

"Oblivious then. Assuming I could just walk into your life after eight years and expect you to drop everything for me, like we were still best friends."

Damn him. It wasn't her to ended their friendship! It was him, he had chosen the slut over her; he was the one who drove a wedge between them; he had offered her life to Damon because being without feelings is better; he was inexperienced and left some of his venom in her throat before snapping her neck; he had left her for dead.

Truth be told if she hadn't run into Damon in New York by accident ten years ago, nothing would have changed. Damon had been gob smacked to find out she was alive(ish) and when he remember he had sincerely apologized for killing her. The two had spent the next couple years getting to know each other all over again before parting ways as friends. Then one day she was calling Damon because she was bored only for Stefan to answer the phone.

The little undead blue eyed bastard had given her Stefan's number and she had never noticed because she never had to call him. After many uncomfortable months a tentative neutralcy had commenced between her and Stefan.

Stefan sat back in his chair, picked up a cookie, and bit into it decisively. When he spoke again, his voice brought Bella to the present.

"Mm. At least these are still good, So, I wanted to take a break between the flight and driving out there anyway. I've got some time. Tell me about your situation here. How is everything?"

She never liked lying and doing her best to infiltrate the Cullens just to drive them away at the end ate her inside. Plus Charlie's issues were at the front of her mind but she couldn't tell any of that to Stefan. Maybe she could once upon a time but...

"I think I know everything I ever needed to if I find myself up against cold ones again.."

She trailed her newly healed fingers over the raised skin of the scar. a physical reminder that she wasn't nearly as indestructible as she thought herself. Feeling Stefan's eyes following her movement she tugged the green sleeve down

"You know I've never met one"

"You're not missing out on anything. They're like us but with harder skin and more issues"

she shrugged one shoulder. They chatted casually for the next half hour, about things that hadn't made it into emails and only minutes before sundown they ended up in the front entry. Now that Stefan was thinking about leaving, Bella suddenly desperately wanted to prolong the visit.

"How about dinner? We do have great mountain lions and grizzly bears"

Stefan hated large game. He loved the chase small, agile animals gave him instead of the fight the bigger game put and shook his head.

"I shouldn't. I haven't been to Julie's place since... ever"

"Okay."

It was for the best. Really it was. Stefan looked at Bella for a minute, his eyes dark and a little sad.

"So can I maybe stop by when the week's over? See you before I spring wings and go home?"

Christ. A sad Stefan just hit Bella where she lived, even after all this time. Bella wanted to hug him and didn't dare.

"Of course. I'd be sorry if you didn't. You know I'd like to help you out with the farm. I just can't."

"It's okay. No worries."

He held out a hand. Bella took it slowly. She was freaking shaking hands with Stefan, like they were business acquaintances. She let go of their grip and stepped back.

"Come on out next weekend, maybe, if you want to see the store."

Stefan gave Bella a wry smile.

"And the goats and the Stefan-eating pony. You're welcome any time. It's only a couple of hours away. I'll email you directions."

And then he was gone.

Bella wandered back into the suddenly-empty kitchen. Damn the man. How dare Stefan come walking back into his life with his grin and his energy, and the familiar smell of his skin when Bella hugged him, and the way he moved so balanced and easy... How dare he drop by for one measly hour and suddenly make the rest of Bella's life feel pointless and empty?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

Stefan liked acting like a human and walked a few blocks from Bella's house before stopping at a park and planted himself on a bench. He sat there, staring blankly at a bunch of teens playing a game of basket.

That had gone nothing like the reunion he'd expected. And yet, why the hell was he so surprised? Sure, he and Bella had been talking for a few years but their correspondence was never natural, not like it used to be.

Growing up they were like siblings, as they were only days apart. Giuseppe Salvatore had gone back to Italy for business only days after Stefan was born and when he returned he had brought Bella's mother with him. Little Damon had asked if the bundle in her arms was a toy for him.

Even when she said 'no, that's my daughter Isabella, the boy loved the motherly woman immediately and she had taken him and Stefan under her wing like a second mother when theirs died.

When they grew up enough to understand what 'mommy' and 'daddy' and 'brother' meant, Damon had declared Bella their sister, saying her stern expression was identical to Giuseppe's. They used to laugh at that...

Until they grew up more and it was time for them to assume their natural places. Damon, who had no intention of taking over the company or marrying, had to go off to war like all young men of their era leaving him alone with Bella.

Alone to realize that she was a girl and he was a guy. Alone with the one and only girl that was off limits.

He had decided he would court her, even if her natural place would be to serve his family and he had even made note cards to take his argument to Father about it. And then Katherine had moved in and little by little his note cards and feelings were pushed away to make room for her. Looking back he couldn't remember if he had ever said two words to Isabella since.

He hadn't realized how much he'd missed her.

Not when he and Damon fought over Katherine. Not when her lifeless body was dropped by his feet. Not when Damon tricked him into talking to her, because he had changed her and not just killed her.

Not even when they e-mailed back and forth for years.

Not even when their emails had become superficial, a note about a screw-up on his quest to save Elena's humanity or her bitch about the rainy weather. How the hell had he not noticed that he and Bella had descended to discussing dew points?

Stefan had somehow kept this illusion in his brain that things hadn't changed. That Bella was still his best friend, at his back, always there for him, the one girl who would never ask why if he needed help. And now he'd asked, and Bella had said 'no'.

It had taken seeing her in person and feeling her hostility to drive the point home. She wasn't his Isabella any more. Stefan wanted to fix this. He needed to.

He pulled out his smart phone and got into his email. It took five attempts before he was happy with the message. Not too apologetic, because after all he hadn't done a fucking thing wrong. She said 'no'.

And yet there seemed to be some apology needed for that appalled expression on Bella's face when she'd opened the door.

Stefan realized that was the part that hurt the worst. He'd been looking forward to that moment since he had landed. He'd practically hugged himself realizing that for once he was going to be in the same city as she and knew for a fact she was in town.

He'd pictured himself showing up on Bella's doorstep and her just jumping into his arms. And they'd done the hug. But first he'd seen Bella's brown eyes widen with shock and dismay at the sight of Stefan, and it had felt like his gut was being ripped out.

Stefan wondered what he'd done wrong. Had he missed something in their years of correspondence? His stomach twisted uncomfortably. Had Bella somehow picked up on the fact that Stefan had no brotherly feelings for her?

He was well aware that Bella was no longer the blushing dame she once was. Damon's taunts when he used her name as well as Katherine's to wrench Elena from him had said so enough.

And if her casual phone calls with Damon that Stefan had overheard weren't enough her duplicitous words and looks tonight were just as well. It made Stefan feel strangely sick to think Bella with a horde of men.

Maybe he was imagining things.

Stefan clicked on "send" before he could rewrite his email yet again. Two and a half hours later found him pulling into the driveway past the cursive sign for 'Believe in Yesterday'. The store itself was in a big round barn with board sides newly-painted red and classic white trim. Behind the barn stood the farmhouse, and off to the left Stefan could see fences and pasture. He parked in front of the barn door.

As he switched off the engine and got out, a thin dark-haired woman stuck her head out the door and then came toward him.

"I'm sorry, sir. We're closed today, due to unforeseen problems."

"No, sorry, I'm not a customer. I mean, I'm Stefan, Julie's nephew. I'm here to look after the place."

"Oh, thank God, I'm glad you made good time. I don't mind doing Julie a favor, after all she's a good friend. But I have three kids at home and the oldest is twelve, and I dread to think what they may be getting up to while I've been here. Let me show you the keys and the alarm and give you a quick tour. Then I really have to go."

Ten minutes later the woman pulled out of the driveway. Stefan sighed, locked the store and headed to the house. The front door resisted his key just long enough to make him sweat and then finally opened. He stepped inside and collapsed into a chair.

There were a dozen things he should do right now. He needed to bring his stuff inside. The animals no doubt needed tending. The neighbor had said Uncle Ted had posted a detailed chart in the feed shed. He should probably water the garden, given the heat of the day. Much as he didn't want to, he really should eat something too. And he had the store brochure clutched in his fingers, waiting for him to open it and read the secrets of Aunt Julie's empire. But before all of that, he couldn't help pulling out his phone, and checking his email.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

By the time Bella was done with burying the remains of her meal she was sweating heavily. She had thought a long tiring run up the mountain would be a good way to clear her head before picking Charlie up from the station and taking him for a hunting lesson but now that it was all over she was exhausted and her mind was still filled with memories..

Arriving at the meadow Edward had shown her, she fell backwards right in the middle and looked up at the stars. The sky became her private cinema screen as memories filled her mind.

She didn't even sense Charlie coming to her and laying down next to her on the soft grass.

"Are you okay kiddo?"

He said, barely louder than a whisper. Bella smiled a sad smile

"You do know I'm not a kiddo right?"

Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I do know that. My brain isn't as mushy as you all keep saying it is. I'm still a father though"

Bella took a deep breath. Maybe keeping everything bottled inside wasn't the best tactic after all. Her hand traveled to her neck but the cameo pendant wasn't there. She liked to take her cheat-pendant off when it wasn't needed. Sometimes vulnerability was a good thing.

Resting her head on the side, she regarded the older man biting her bottom lip. Then she opened her mouth and let everything pour until she couldn't speak any more.

"I think you're over reacting"

Charlie said casually. Bella's eyes narrowed to slits

"He killed me"

"You seem alive enough to me"

"Only because he was stupid and accidentally changed me"

She exclaimed. Charlie smiled a paternal smile that Bella secretly adored

"Semantics"

Bella shook her making Charlie laugh

"Seriously though. Don't you think he deserves another chance? Billy gave one and we're mortal enemies now"

he wheedled.

"No, you're not. Billy is the one who called me when you got diagnosed. He wanted you to live even if it meant you'd be like me. Besides I had just chased the Cullens away, he owed me one"

Bella gave Charlie an exaggerated wink, the two laughed for a while. When Bella spoke again, her eyes were closed and her voice quiet

"I just... I hate him. We grew up together and he was my best friend. My partner in crime. We used to pull pranks on Damon together and he'd take my side when Damon reciprocated. But then we grew up and my crush on him blossomed to full on love"

a tear slid down a pale cheek

"But he fell for the vampire. Katherine showed up one day, began compelling her way with everyone around and... She took him"

"You were jealous"

Bella nodded

"And she knew it. She teased me about it and even told Giuseppe that it wasn't a good thing that I acted as if I were an equal to his sons. He agreed and gave me a post as a helper in the kitchen. She didn't even have to compel him. Then Damon came home."

A wry laugh escaped her lips

"He argued with Giuseppe and Katherine didn't like that. No matter how many times she tried to compel me to compliance, it didn't work so she hid her pendant in my footlocker and accused me of stealing it"

"What happened?"

Bella opened her eyes to meet with Charlie's

"Nothing. It was the night the town council swept the town for vampires. She was taken away with the rest of them and entombed"

"You don't seem particularly happy"

Charlie noticed.

"She had fed her blood to both Stefan and Damon and once Giuseppe saw they tried to help her escape her fate, he shot them as traitors. He triggered their change"

"Daddy of the year"

Charlie muttered darkly. Bella snorted and reached for the older man's hand.

"It was different back then but it is true he was hard on his sons. Mostly Damon but he wasn't easy on stef either"

She shook her head

"Anyway. The next evening Stefan came home and long story short he killed his father. Then he grabbed me to take to Damon so he'd complete it too. I was pleading with him to let me go but..."

"it didn't work, did it?"

"Nope. Damon refused to at first but when Stefan tore at my skin the smell got to him. Damon drank from me and then Stefan lapped up the rest. He snapped my neck and left me there"

She sat up abruptly and hugger her knees to her chest resting her head on her knees

"They were stupid and left some of their blood in my wounds. When they killed me it triggered my own transformation. For weeks I wasn't sure what the hell had happened to me and when I realized it... I ran away. I couldn't get back into the house and the few servants that were left knew that Stefan had taken me so they wouldn't invite me inside. All I had was the clothes on my back and the bitch's pendant. I had planned to sell it but with it the sun wouldn't burn me"

Charlie slowly sat up and took his eyes off her. A few moments of blessed silence later he spoke again

"Your life sounds lonely kid"

"It was but I like lonely. It made me stronger and once I realized I could get away with only drinking a little or having animals altogether it was even better. I didn't have to kill anymore"

For years her hate of him had overshadowed her crush on him. She had dated but she had never stayed in one place long enough to form actual relationships. When she and Damon met she had contemplated killing and burying his pieces but Damon hadn't let her. The cocky bastard had forced her to see the human he was once inside the new attitude and the two buried their hatchet before leaving together for adventures like they were kids again.

For a while she thought she was alright, at peace with her past and ready to move on. But then Stefan and she began talking again. Vampire Stefan was an even broodier version of human Stefan and it tugged at her heart strings until the two formed a sorta friendship. They wouldn't braid each other's hair anytime soon but it was nice to bury the other hatchet.

Bella had finally felt ready to have a relationship when she enrolled herself in a college in California. She met a nice guy who taught her how to trust again (her story was that she was an orphan who was in college because that was her parents dying wish).

Leland was a man with gentle hands and a patient nature and he had persuaded her that being alone and lonely had nothing to do with one another. Lee had transferred schools and was brand new in their town but had still taken her under his wing and showed her everything life had to offer. He taught her how to surf with soft touches and simple kisses, until Bella began to believe him. He had opened Bella's eyes, and invaded her body, but never touched her heart.

He couldn't. Not when Damon was joking about her tasting the local flavors and to invite him to meet his little sister and definitely not when Stefan had accused her of playing with her food. She had stopped speaking to him for a full year then.

The fact that she'd lost control once and almost drained Lee during sex had solidified Stefan's words. But she had moved on to other boyfriends, she liked sex but it never was more than that. She had managed to convince herself she wanted someone with an equal life span to hers.

A believable lie.

One that went up in flames when Stefan mailed her to tell her that Lexi was gone. Lexi, the vampiress that had helped Stefan avoid human blood had been staked by Damon when he needed a scapegoat for the anti-vampire council of mystic falls

"Why are you in Mystic Falls?"

"Elena's here"

"Who's Elena?"

"Katherine's doppelganger and my girlfriend"

It had taken all her willpower not to scream at him. When a month later a broken Damon told her that Katherine was never entombed she closed herself off of them. Her heartfelt mails became fickle and superficial.

Let the Salvatores fight over the bitch and her doppelganger whatever the hell that was. She had her own life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05

Her own life consisted of finding her family. She knew her mother had a brother and the family name had led her to a girl with her own name. Isabella Marie Swan. The girl was a pre-teen that looked one hell of a lot like her. The only difference was the species and the eye color. Isabella was human with hazel eyes while hers were dark brown.

Isabella was also in a coma. Had been ever since a boating accident had ruined her 10th grade dance. The girl's father had come to visit his daughter only to find Bella leaning over the girl. He had immediately used his service gun on her and refused to be compelled to stop shooting.

Apparently the inability to be compelled was a family trait.

"I never thanked you, did I?"

Charlie's voice brought Bella abruptly to the present.

"Thank me about what?"

"The cold ones. Saving me. Take your pick"

Accepting Charlie's stretched hand she allowed him to pull her up and the two walked side by side to civilization.

"I told you when we first met; it's nice to know the family didn't die with me and that I'd be there for you whenever you needed me. Besides if you were right and the Cullens did eat people around here chances are the Volturi would show up and kill then and everyone who knows about them. Including you"

"Why me?"

"'Cause of your silent brain. Cold ones are stronger physically than us but weaker mentally. The Volturi would never be able to penetrate your mind. That would make you a target so they'd either change you to one of them or if they didn't deem your gift important enough, they'd kill you"

"Nice people"

Both Charlie and Bella laughed at that. Bella had only one run in with the guard of the Volturi and it hadn't been too hard to for her to compel the guard that she was human and to let her go because she had been killed.

"Still though. You went out on a limb for me"

"I never dated a cold one before. Remind me not to do it again. The guys has issues"

And while brooding though, Edward wasn't even close to Stefan, not that she compared them. Nope, not at all.

"How did you get them to leave?"

"I may have put myself in danger. Forced them to see how bad of an idea it was to have a human near them especially when that human is the local sheriff's daughter"

"Manipulative"

Was she hallucinating or was that pride in Charlie's voice?

The two walked home in silence. The two bedroom house was now under Isabella's name, a nice little loophole that allowed the house privacy while Charlie (whom Isabella considered family) had permission to enter the house and invite Bella inside. After a shower Charlie left to go to the station for the graveyard shift.

Bella's plans weren't too different. She'd planned to get online, IM with a few friends, check out an online serial for a new episode. And email Stefan. Shit.

She was going to need alcohol. Grabbing the sour cherry juice from the fridge she poured herself a glass and topped it off with vodka. A healthy dollop of vanilla syrup and some ice cubes and she planted herself in her bed with the laptop.

As she got online, her email pinged with new messages. Most of them were spam or school-related. But there was one from Stefan. She clicked it open.

"_Bella, so sorry about showing up unannounced like that. I didn't think you'd mind. We used to practically share beds way back when. I should have called first. Anyway, if you do want to swing by on the weekend, here's the place. (He'd attached a little Google map.) Come by anytime. Otherwise I guess I'll see you on the way home. I'll call and check before I drop in this time. Don't worry – the pony and I have an arrangement. I don't touch him and he doesn't kick the shit out of me. It works. And how hard can selling knickknacks be, right? I assume they'll all have prices on them. If people want to bargain I'll just tell them no. There must be some teenager around who wants to earn a few bucks helping with the farm. I can do this. Have a good week, Stefan"_

Damn. Damn, fuck, shit, damn. Stefan hated selling stuff. He'd rather do the jitterbug stark naked under the blazing sun in a desert without his cheat-ring, before he willingly sold anything.

Tending a store was the last thing Stefan would want to do, give a choice. But he had a deeply instilled sense of family. Bella bit her lip, a leftover nervous habit.

It was the holiday week coming up; Christmas. How likely was Stefan to find help? His email smacked of false optimism. But what really stung was that Stefan thought Bella had minded him showing up at her door.

Well, she had, but not the way Stefan thought, not like they weren't friends any more. Charlie was right. She had to confront him once and for all. She looked at the time on the message. 8:10. Stefan must have sat in the rental car outside the townhouse and drafted that before even driving away. Or worse yet, pulled over out of sight down the road to say he was sorry.

Before Bella could rethink it, she began typing.

"_Stefan, you dummy, of course I didn't mind. I was surprised, but in a good way. I've missed your ugly face. Anyhow, I rethought my work schedule and managed to clear my plate for the week. I should be out there in the morning. I assume you'll be the one sleeping on the couch, right? I'll help sell crap, but you're on your own with the vicious pony._

_-Bella"_

She hit send, without even rereading it. And sat staring at the screen. What had she just done? After a few minutes the email pinged.

_"Bella, You know you don't have to, right? I'll probably hug you to death if you do, but you don't have to. -S"_

She sent back,

_"SS, keep your hands to yourself and we'll be fine. See you in the morning. -BS"_

And then Bella felt a little sick and wanted to call it back. Not just because she'd promised to spend the week with Stefan, but for the little crack about his hands. Bella didn't want Stefan to touch her that was for sure, for fear of pretty much going up in flames. But that line made it sound too much.

Bella sighed and logged out. Grabbing her phone she sent Mike a text about needing the week off, extremely cowardice but with the Cullens gone, Newton's (the one and only outfitters store in Forks and Bella's workplace) had lost about one third of its income. It was the only place the vampires visited frequently.

Then she packed. for the first time in her life she actually acted like a girl finding extremely hard to pack. On the one hand there was the farm, which meant old jeans and T -shirts, unless he packed her one and only remaining work dress from 1864 just to freak him out.

On the other there was the store, and it would be good to have some nice clothes to work in. The map had shown the town to be right on the coast, and Bella figured she should pack a bathing suit. It's not like the cold water would harm them. She spent an insane amount of time hovering between a sensible white one piece and the sexy midnight blue bikini Alice had forced her to buy during the summer. In the end she packed both refusing to hope that she'd actually wear them in front of Stefan.

Being sexy wasn't her strong suit.

And then there were her good clothes. Not dresses or club clothes, obviously; she wasn't crazy. But there were a couple of things in Bella's closet she only now realized he'd bought because he wanted to imagine Stefan seeing her in them. It felt incredibly stupid but nonetheless Bella packed the blue silk shirt that brought out her eyes and the expensive jeans that hugged her ass perfectly. She might never wear them on this trip. Probably wouldn't. Still, she'd have them. she ended up with three suitcases, for a one-week trip.

"Alice would have a fit"

She grumbled to herself as she hauled the cases downstairs, outside, and loaded them into the trunk of the truck. She checked the oil and water levels. Back inside, she took a look around the house. The kitchen was pretty clean but she scrubbed the sink and took the trash out. She made notes for Charlie about everything and even left Billy a message to get himself out of his chair and on his four legs to accompany Charlie for his daily hunt.

She trusted her great great nephew but experience had taught her that you should always play nice with beings that can kill you.

"Jesus, I'm a mess."

She stuck the phone in the charger and turned out the light. It was a long, sleepless night


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06

Stefan winced as yet another car pulled up in the parking area in front of the round barn. The sign on Julie's door said the store opened at ten am on Sundays. And yet there had already been half a dozen people who had showed up, knocking on the door and peering in the windows, and then stomping off to their shiny SUVs as if it was an insult for him not to have opened up by eight in the morning just for them.

It didn't matter that he was wide awake already; it was the principal of the thing.

The car was old and battered than the last few. The faded red crown Victoria parked to the curb and Stefan almost choked on his saliva when he saw Bella unfolding herself from behind the wheel. For a moment he froze, just watching Bella move, watching her stretch and raise unconsciously her face to the sunshine and look around.

Dammit, she looks good. And that was a very dangerous thought to be having.

Stefan hurried out, looking anxiously down the driveway for the next Hulk-mobile as he did so.

"Bella. You're here!"

At the last minute Stefan turned the hug into a pat on the shoulder. That last comment of Bella's about keeping his hands to himself had really stung, but Stefan was happy to have his friend there even if it meant keeping a rigid distance.

"Come on. Get your ass in here before someone arrives and sees the door open."

Bella gave him a look at the choice of his words but reached in the backseat for a computer bag and then let Stefan herd her inside. Stefan locked the doors gratefully behind them.

"Hey, this is pretty cool."

Bella turned in a circle, looking around the space. Stefan had to admit it was impressive. The barn was large and open overhead to the full height of the cone-shaped roof, pierced with new skylights. It gave an airy open feel

"Julie told me when she found the place it was just a big empty barn but she had a 'vision' and made Ted agree to put in a bid the next day."

He didn't miss Bella's pursed lips at the word 'vision' but then it was gone as she took it all in. At floor level, enough of the old wooden aisles and stalls had been left in place to create rooms and nooks, which were now lined with shelves.

The array of items on display ran from trays of old jewelry, locked under glass near the register, to old horse collars, stained glass windows, faded vintage draperies and shelves of tin soldiers. Stefan grinned.

"She found some cool things."

Bella went to the nearest alcove and ran a hand over an old horsehide-covered rocking horse.

"I'd have loved this as a kid, although..."

Her eyes widened at the price tag.

"whoo, boy, yeah, not at that price. I guess it's more for decoration."

She turned in another slow circle. Stefan couldn't help smiling at the stunned look on Bella's face as she stared at the glorious array of stuff.

Children's toys in wood and tin lay next to old mixing bowls. Glass inkwells shared shelf-space with miniature collectible spoons. Furniture of every description and condition filled the corners and old rugs and paintings hung on every free wall. It was a fascinating, mind-boggling jumble. Eventually Bella looked back at Stefan, frowning slightly.

"Do you have some kind of log for where things are?"

"Not a clue, If a map exists somewhere other than Julie's head I haven't found it yet."

"I guess she thought her assistant would be around. Maybe we could go talk to him?"

Stefan shook his head at her proposition.

"The guy had a bad concussion. No visitors, at least until Tuesday. I checked."

Last night, seeing all this stuff, he'd just about had a panic attack and had called the hospital in desperation. No luck though.

"I'm damned glad you're here,"

Bella gave him an odd sideways look, but said,

"I'm beginning to think this place is not to be missed. And I haven't even seen the goats yet."

Stefan laughed.

"They're actually mini goats. They're pretty cute for being livestock. It's the pony that will get you if you don't watch out. He's nasty. But they're all fed and watered for the morning."

At least Ted's instructions had been clear enough. Bella nodded.

"So what do you need from me right now?"

Stefan looked at her. The skylights let the morning sun stream down. Bella was standing in a puddle of mellow light, her dark hair loose and curly on her shoulders, highlighted with red streaks, every muscle under the tight t-shirt picked out in brightness and if he squinted he could trace the black lace of her bra.

What does he need?

For Bella to really see him, to accept all of Stefan, the brooder and the ripper and be that friend he'd missed for so long. For Bella to finally move on from the kids they'd been to a different adult relationship. Stefan shied away from thinking about what that relationship should look like.

"Maybe you could see if you can figure out the register before we have to open up? You're better than me with computers. I'll walk around and see if there's any actual organization to the place."

"Sounds good."

Bella jumped as there was a series of loud thumps on the front door, a hand resting on her chest.

"Fuck, who's that?"

Stefan chuckled at the human gesture

"It seems as if antique hunters either can't read or assume the posted hours don't apply to someone who can knock loudly enough. Just ignore them. Being open from ten to five will be more than long enough."

Bella took another wide-eyed look around her.

"Oh, yeah."

By ten a.m. they had each wandered the store enough to know they would need about a month to become familiar with the stock.

"I give up, We'll just let people browse and they get whatever they find."

"What if they want to bargain for prices? What if the price stickers have fallen off? Do we just wing it?"

Stefan stared at Bella.

"Are you trying to make me crazy?"

Bella gave him that familiar combination of wry grin and angelic eyes. The one that had been getting Stefan in and out of trouble since they were ten.

"Only a little. Look, you walk around, help people search and keep an eye on the stuff. I'll take the register and do the actual selling."

"You're a princess"

"I know."

Bella looked so good, smiling at Stefan like she was enjoying having the upper hand for once. It had been like that when they were kids too. Mostly Stefan was the one with the ideas and the ability to pull them off, but once in a while he'd hit one of his blocks. Then Bella would give him just that exact look as he took over. For a moment Stefan was so homesick his breath caught and his vision blurred.

"I'll open the door."

He turned away, walking slowly toward the door to give himself a moment. What the hell was that? He hadn't been homesick like that since the first month of switching 'it' on again and Lexi had forced him to admit to his past deeds.

That had been bad. He'd spent a lot of nights curled up on his bed, eyes watering, missing his family and friends and his human life but missing Bella most of all.

It was years since he'd been that newborn vamp though, and anyway Bella was right here. He could reach out and touch her at any time. If she didn't break his arms that was.

But *that*? *That*was almost like some kind of flashback.

Stupid brain.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07

Once the door was open, he didn't have any more time to think about it. Either Julie was a whiz at marketing or the big round barn looked really enticing from the main road, or both. There was a steady stream of customers.

Stefan walked around keeping an eye on things. He found he didn't mind helping people look for a coveted item. It was almost like a treasure hunt to wander through the rooms full of displays, trying to locate the case that had the World War I memorabilia, or the tin I-Love-Lucy lunchboxes.

Luckily, vamp memory was useful at it, he found out.

Around two, he realized that his feet were starting to hurt and his stomach was unhappy about working through the day on nothing more than yesterday's lunch. He headed for the front counter, intending to give Bella a break if the woman would go and find takeout in town. But as he got close he heard Bella saying in a frazzled tone,

"I'm sorry, ma'am. That rim was already chipped when the item was priced. I can't knock the price down more for you."

Stefan winced. He stepped up behind Bella and said quietly,

"I'm going to go hunt down some food." Guilt made him ask, "Are you okay on your own for a bit?" Say yes.

Bella ran a hand through her long hair sighing, but nodded.

"Just find me coffee, okay? A fu... freaking gallon of it."

"Any particular type of food?"

She looked at him over her shoulder giving him a long look that clearly spoke what she couldn't say out loud. Stefan rolled his eyes silently admitting the stupidity of his question

"I'll be back soon"

It was a relief to get out of the busy building and into the sunshine. He had reached the double barn doors when Bella had gently nudged the woman into accepting the price without resorting to compelling. His heart swelled in his chest at the silver lining and a smile lit his features.

He stepped in the bright sunshine and crossed the yard toward the house where his car was parked and then reconsidered. Driving into town to get food would mean leaving Bella alone with the store for at least thirty minutes. Not that Bella couldn't handle it, but it didn't seem fair. Stefan unlocked the house and went into the kitchen. Julie had left the fridge pretty empty.

There was some ham in an unopened package, a jar of mustard and some bread in the freezer. He passed the coffeemaker and instead turned on the gas stove to heat water for coffee.

Stefan had a sudden memory of home, of him helping the cook prep his meal and the old plump woman showing him how to make his own coffee. the process of warming the water was eerily similar.

When the water boiled, he put coffee in two travel mugs he had found in a cupboard and added the boiled water He wondered if Bella still liked a ton of milk in hers. If she did, she was out of luck since milk was one of the perishables that had been cleaned out of the fridge and he wasn't about to milk a goat for her.

Was he?

No, he wasn't. What was wrong with him?

Stefan crossed the yard carefully, two cups and two paper-towel wrapped sandwiches in hand. As he neared the door a woman came out and headed toward him.

"It's just great! The biggest selection I've ever seen. You'll love it."

She gushed. Realizing she'd taken him for a fellow customer, Stefan just smiled.

"I'm going to tell all my friends. Maybe we'll make a trip back up next weekend."

"Great"

Stefan muttered, halfway between pleasure and sarcasm. It was nice if Julie's business was doing well, but according to the cruise schedule, he and Bella would still be filling in next weekend. If Bella could stay. He realized he'd never asked Bella how long she could stick around. He stepped back inside and made his way to Bella's elbow.

"Here. Coffee."

Bella took the cup, downed a big gulp and then glared at him.

"It's been so long that you forgot I take milk in it?"

Stefan grinned.

"Not forgot. There is none. We need to make a shopping trip. That is, if you're staying more than a day or two."

He wouldn't admit that he was holding his breath, waiting for the answer.

"Of course. I told you I took vacation time. I have to head back next Sunday"

The sigh of relief Stefan let out was maybe a little too loud. Bella frowned at him.

"Hey, we may not be best buds any more, but I wouldn't leave you in the lurch with this."

She gestured around the store with the lidded cup and then took another sip with a wince.

"Well, I guess caffeine is caffeine"

And turned to help a customer. Stefan put Bella's sandwich on the glass countertop well out of elbow range (because vampire or not the woman could trip with the best of them) and retreated to a corner to eat his own. His emotions were in an unfamiliar turmoil. Bella was staying. That was the main thing. But man, that line about "not best buds any more" hurt more than he'd expected. Why was Bella pretty obviously pushing him away? The easy familiarity they'd had was missing, and without it Stefan wondered if he was reading too much into every word and expression of Bella's.

He watched Bella bantering cheerfully with a woman who was trying to decide about a ring in the glass case. Bella smiled and bent her head next to her blond one. Were they flirting? She was pretty enough, in a cheap kind of way.

Stefan gritted his teeth. It wasn't as though Stefan himself hadn't dated plenty of bimbo types in his day. Was she bi? Damon had made a crack about Bella being wild but Stefan hadn't wished to hear; he had been traveling with Klaus at the time and the last thing he wanted was for the original hybrid to try and put his paws on Bella.

He could make some kind of joking comment about the woman later, about the way she brushed her tits not too subtly against Bella's arm.

Bella was looking good, pretty damned fit. In fact Bella had grown up to be fucking hot, how the hell had he missed that? No wonder that dick in heat wanted to rub up against her and...

Stefan choked on the last bite of his sandwich and turned away. No, no, no, no. He was absolutely not going to start noticing Bella that way. He never had before and damned if he would start now. A little voice inside him reminded Stefan that the last time he saw Bella, Stefan was balls deep in Katherine who did have her own set of wiles to use against Bella's blushing powers.

He wasn't available then. Now he was free to notice her


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 08

He squashed that voice with the fact that he of all people knew why Bella would never welcome any kind of sexual advance from him. She was like his little sister, always had been and always would be. That was final.

But why had it been Damon who met her first after all those years? Why was it Damon who would smile softly when his phone would ring in a simple piano tune and disappear for hours? Why was it Damon who knew Bella's wild sexual adventures?

Stefan was afraid to ask.

His eyes involuntarily tracked to the glass front of a nearby china cabinet. He could see Bella in the wavery reflection, laughing with a woman as she rung up her purchases. The blonde was working it, tossing her hair, laying a hand on Bella's arm. She had all the moves. It took a moment for Stefan to realize Bella was calling to him.

"Yeah? What do you need?"

"This gorgeous lady,"

Bella tipped her head toward the blonde,

"Has just about bought out the store and she needs help carrying things out to her car. Do you want to do that, or take over the register and let me be the pack mule for her?"

Oh no, she doesn't get Bella hanging around her.

"I'll do it. Even if you do look more like a mule."

Bella let out a laughing gasp at his words and sent a friendly smile and a shrug towards the leggy blond. It turned out the woman was an equal opportunity flirt. She took her time pointing out her purchases to Stefan, taking his elbow to guide him over to the little desk and the rocking chair. Getting things loaded into her SUV seemed to involve a lot of random body contact. On another day, Stefan might have been flattered, even interested. She was all the things he used to go for; long gold hair, pert nose, great smile, big tits and anything but shy.

Today Stefan just wanted her out of there and for once it had nothing to do with Elena or Katherine or anyone else with that same face. Finally her purchases were all fitted in. She tossed her hair out of her eyes and grinned at him.

"Thanks. I'd never have managed loading all that on my own. This is a great place and I spent way too much, most of it on things I can hardly lift."

She gave a little laugh.

"Do you have someone at home to help you unload?"

Not that Stefan cared.

"I'll find someone. Or I could hang around until you get off work. You could come help me out and I could buy you dinner to repay you. Or something."

She ran a hand down his arm. Stefan stepped away.

"You've already paid us for the stuff. No other payment's necessary."

It was times like this he wished he had Damon's strength to drink but not kill. The woman would look good dazed and bloody and she'd stay away from Bella. She pouted prettily and then shrugged.

"Hey, what about the girl? Is she single? Maybe she'd like to help me out."

"She's not single"

Stefan snapped before he could stop himself. The woman's eyes widened.

"Oh! I'm sorry; I didn't realize you two were together. I should have guessed. The really cute ones are always taken. Well, good luck with the store. You two have a great place here."

She got into the SUV and pulled out, leaving Stefan standing there with his mouth open.

For a moment he wondered why he hadn't compelled her into just leaving. He knew himself enough to know he didn't really believe the crap about respecting others' brains he had sprouted to Caroline in her baby phase.

But he was pinned in place by the incredible rush of wanting that came over him. God, he wished it were true. He wished that he and Bella were together and running a business and having a life together. Teasing and laughing and talking about stuff like they used to. A life that would also include sex, because he could no longer deny that one look at the hot woman his best friend had become had just flat-out done it for him.

"What's wrong with me?"

Stefan turned, took five steps toward the side of the barn, and softly, repeatedly, banged his head against the newly-painted boards.

A small hand tugged on his pant leg and he looked down at the worried face of a little girl with big brown eyes and light brown hair. Her mother behind her had paused, arms full of vintage clothes. The girl said,

"Are you okay?"

From somewhere Stefan dredged up a smile.

"Sure, honey. I did something stupid, you know, but I'm fine."

She smiled.

"Oh good."

The kid skipped off towards her mom's car tripping every few steps with the woman hurrying behind. The more amused part of his brain registered the fact that the little kid was far too similar to him and Bella for comfort. The less amused one was shaking it's little head at him.

That had to be one of the biggest damned lies of his life. He wasn't fine. He was totally, completely and absolutely fucked.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 09

Bella finally rang up the last sale of the day and escorted the woman to the door with her purchases. If she'd changed her mind one more time, she might have had to strangle her or fake an epileptic fit or just compel her to leave.

All three possibilities sounded equally good

Stefan stood there waiting to let them out. They'd already been closed for twenty minutes but short of picking her up and carrying her, there'd been no way to get the woman out until she'd made up her mind between the cow milk pitcher and the rabbit.

Damon would have made enough lewd comments about the rabbit by now to chase her away. Why didn't they invite him along too?

Stefan gave the woman an insincere smile, held the door for all of them and then set the alarm, shut, and relocked it behind them. The woman walked across the gravel and got in her car. As she pulled out of the lot, Bella and Stefan both heaved a deep sigh at the same moment. Bella laughed.

"Yeah, I feel like I ran a marathon and I was just standing at the counter."

Stefan muttered,

"My feet are killing me. And here I thought I was in good shape."

Bella barely managed to hold back a quip about the shape Stefan was in. Damn. she was going to have to be so careful. That was one of the reasons she'd let her conversations with Stefan stick to email and IM only. In writing you could always do a quick check before you hit send. Face to face was going to be like walking in a minefield. she could only hope that Stefan was still as oblivious to her feelings as he had been as a human.

"I want a shower, beer, and food. Not necessarily in that order."

Bella said

"I think we have beer and I know there's a shower. Food may be a problem That grocery run might have to be tonight, unless you mean the other kind."

"Nah, I went last night for that and the run is after the shower. But yeah, I want milk for my morning coffee."

Stefan had been heading for the house but he stopped so abruptly that Bella ran into him. That felt nice.

"What?"

"The livestock. We have to do chores. Before the shower."

"You have to do chores, I'm a guest and I'm wearing my good jeans. I don't muck out."

Bella teased him. she expected an equally rude comeback from Stefan, but her friend just nodded.

"Okay. Save me some hot water."

Bella caught Stefan's arm as he turned away.

"Stef that was a joke. Of course I'll help."

"Really?"

Stefan's smile was tired but sweet. He looked at Bella with gratitude in his eyes, and his arm was warm and solid under Bella's hand. Bella let go immediately.

"Yeah. You need to lighten up. Just tell me what to do."

"There's not too much, luckily. Ted wrote it up. The pony and the goats need some hay tossed out, but they're in pastures so there's no actual mucking. The cats get kibble, the chickens get grain. He said we can just leave the eggs if we don't want to bother, but we might as well gather them. The rabbits get fed and fresh shavings every couple of days."

"Rabbits?"

"And the camel..."

Bella stopped short.

"Tell me you're kidding."

Stefan smiled.

"I'm kidding. No camel. There's an alpaca though. It's in with the pony. Ted claims the pony is calmer since he got a buddy, but I'm not pushing my luck."

Stefan paused and glanced toward the house.

"You really want to get changed first?"

"Are you going to?"

"Nah, not worth it. The store was dusty enough, these are going in the wash anyway."

Bella looked ruefully at her favorite jeans but said,

"Mine too."

Chores were actually a kind of pleasure. So familiar that she found herself hum a few times and would stop with a blush each time. The three barn cats came hurrying over as they approached, demanding their due. They stropped themselves around stefan's ankles, giving little questioning burbles and the occasional loud meow. bella measured out kibble while Stefan stroked ears and scratched backs. Of course as soon as food was down, they abandoned him for the real attraction.

But he smiled, watching them dig into the kibble with single-minded attention. bella said,

"Quit flirting with the cats and help me feed."

if he caught the slight spite on the word 'cats' and the not-so-hidden 'kats' undertone Stefan didn't react. Instead they walked together deeper into the barn.

The bigger animals also came hurrying over when they approached with scoops and flakes of hay. Bella pulled the flakes apart for easier eating, feeling the scratch of the stalks on her hands, smelling that sweet dried-grass scent.

That smell always took her back in time, back home and this was almost the same. Her and Stefan in a barn, tending to a crew of creatures, laughing at the antics of mini-goats and the snooty arrogance of the alpaca. There was the familiar crunch of teeth on grain, the clucking of the hens, and the sun barely touching the tops of the trees across the pasture. Cold winter air freezing their breaths but not affecting them and the occasional buzz of an insect, and Stefan almost giggling as one little goat jumped clear over another.

For a moment Bella felt an almost dizzy deja vu, remembering standing back watching a fifteen-year-old Stefan laugh at a curious calf. She'd been so glad his friend was being so open and yet so unable to control the way a smile on that boy's face made her feel. And damn it all to hell, she still couldn't


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hey, who braves the hens to get those eggs?"

In the end, after a lot of fight from the blasted feathered creatures, Stefan pulled his lips back over his teeth and hissed. Every single hen shut up immediately and the two grabbed the eggs and strolled back toward the house. Bella asked,

"Why does your family always have the most aggressive chickens known to man? I remember when we were kids they were just as bad but we couldn't hiss-cheat then."

Stefan shrugged.

"I don't know, what's the lifespan of a chicken?"

For some reason that made Bella snicker.

"About two minutes, from coop to oven, if I had my way."

Stefan laughed and Bella chuckled alongside him. They put the eggs in the fridge, and Bella headed to her car for her bags while Stefan grabbed the first shower. Bella lingered, taking her sweet time into transferring her things to the house and then going back into the store for the forgotten computer bag and placing a call to Charlie to check up on him, staying away from any risk of encountering a wet Stefan.

When the water stopped running, she grabbed a T -shirt and a skirt and headed into the bathroom. She locked the door, stripped off her clothes, and peered at herself in the already foggy mirror. In that dream world where Stefan turned into her overnight, would he like what he saw?

Enough guys had. Bella was lean and fit but not muscled; she had spent a life of working and not sitting on her butt before changing. Her breasts weren't large but not tiny either, a pair of well proportioned B cups. Her stomach was flat and she was waxed, because he'd come to enjoy the way that looked, and felt when touched.

She ran her hand through her locks. The dark hair was longer than usual, but some guys liked that. Edward did... Oh who was she kidding? She was ordinary, she'd always been ordinary and that wasn't going to change.

Bella turned away abruptly and cranked on the water not even caring to turn it warm.

They headed to town in the rental car, with the windows down and the radio cranked. The station was some kind of stupid top-forty, and Bella was appalled at how many of the songs she actually knew, and how willing she apparently was to belt them out once Stefan got them started.

The years rolled back. It was her and Stefan and a carriage and a road and nothing vital to do. The center of town was a fifteen-minute ride. It wasn't even seven when they arrived, but they found to their dismay that all the stores were closed.

"Damn."

Stefan pulled over in the supermarket parking lot and rested his wrists on the wheel.

"Small town Sunday night. I wasn't thinking. One of us should have come down here sooner."

"I guess we could drive to the nearest city"

"That's another twenty minutes assuming I don't get us lost"

Stefan sounded as reluctant as Bella felt. Bella glanced around.

"We could find a diner and get dinner. We have eggs and bread for breakfast. We can shop tomorrow."

"Good thought."

Stefan pulled through the lot and down the street till they reached a circular plaza and a corner diner. The two shared a smile. The place was brightly lit and clean, with half a dozen tables occupied. Bella looked at the black vinyl booths, the hanging lights, the grey linoleum floor, the rows of pool tables.

"It looks almost identical to Mystic Grill back home."

As if to accentuate his point, a teenage waitress paused to glance at them and waved casually.

"Sit anywhere. I'll be with you in a minute."

Without discussion they automatically headed for the last booth in the back. They'd barely slid into the benches, the vinyl sticky against the back of Bella's knees, when the waitress appeared with menus.

"We're out of the fish,"

she said,

"But it wasn't the greatest anyway. Can I get you guys some cokes or some coffee to start with?"

Stefan said,

"Coke."

Bella grinned and nodded her own order

"Make that two"

As the waitress headed off Bella leaned back in the booth and looked at Stefan. Just like the old days. she could do this. Think back to being seventeen. No, not seventeen. Better stick with the boys have cooties phase. Think fourteen.

"So, tell me what else is new with you."


End file.
